project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Pachirisu/DPPt
In Diamond and Pearl, Pachirisu can be found in Valley Windworks, Fuego Ironworks and on Route 205. In Valley Windworks, Pachirisu has a 25% chance of appearing at level 7 or 8. On the part of Route 205 before Eterna Forest, Pachirisu can be found with an encounter rate of 10% at levels ranging from 9 to 13. On the part of Route 205 after Eterna Forest, Pachirisu appears with a chance of 10% at level 11. In Fuego Ironworks, there's a 10% chance to encounter wild Pachirisu at level 29. In Platinum, Pachirisu can only be found in Valley Windworks and on Route 205. In Valley Windworks, Pachirisu has a 10% chance of appearing at level 9 or 11. On the part of Route 205 before Eterna Forest, Pachirisu can be found with an encounter rate of 10% at levels ranging from 9 to 13. The NotPikachu from the Sinnoh region might look like a bad fighter. If you think that is actually is bad, you haven't seen it in action. Pachirisu's battling style is unorthodox, but effective nonetheless. Its stats and movepool aren't that good, but they're good enough to work with each other. Pachirisu also learns a variety of support moves, which your other teammates may like. Granted, with the stats it has, it just can't be a top-tier Pokémon, but it can certainly be a valuable team member if used right. And importantly, there aren't many Electric-type Pokémon in Diamond and Pearl's regional Pokédex, with only the Shinx and Pichu lines next to Pachirisu. Platinum fixed this by adding the Magnemite and Elekid lines, and Rotom and Jolteon. All of this makes Pachirisu a lot more useful in Diamond/Pearl than in Platinum, due to a lack of alternatives in the former. Important Matchups - Platinum = * Mars (Valley Windworks): Pachirisu easily takes out Zubat with Spark, of course. Purugly is very, very powerful, and will be an impossible matchup for Pachirisu. The only thing it can do here is use one Charm on Purugly to lower its Attack, and then switch out. * Gym #2 - Gardenia (Eterna City, Grass-type): Pachirisu shouldn't be out battling here. Really, it shouldn't. The best move it can use in this Gym is Swift. And when you know your best move is non-STAB Swift, you know it's a bad idea. * Jupiter (Galactic Eterna Building): Zubat falls to Spark. Don't even think about using Charm on Skuntank, as this creature loves using Night Slash, which crits a lot, and therefore negates the Attack drop it got. * Gym #3 - Fantina (Hearthome City, Ghost-type): Duskull is able to cripple Pachirisu's Spark by using Will-O-Wisp, so avoid it. Haunter falls to Spark rather easily, but watch out for Confuse Ray and Hypnosis. Mismagius just is too powerful for Pachirisu, stay away there. * Rival (Hearthome City): Staravia falls to Spark or, if you have it already, Discharge rather easily. Buizel and Prinplup won't be able to keep up either. Grotle and Roselia are to be handled by another Pokémon. Ponyta should best be avoided, as it knows both Stomp and Flame Wheel, and Monferno should certainly be avoided. * Gym #4 - Maylene (Veilstone City, Fighting-type): Meditite isn't too hard, and gets taken down by Pachirisu's Thunder, Thunderbolt or Discharge. Just watch out for Drain Punch. Machoke is more difficult, and its Karate Chop and Strength hit hard, especially if it accidentally got paralyzed and thus powered up by Guts. Avoid. Lucario knows Bone Rush, so no. * Rival (Pastoria City): Staravia, Buizel and Prinplup are no-brainers, and should be fried with Discharge, Thunder or Thunderbolt. Grotle and Roselia should be avoided. Ponyta is no match for Pachirisu's new Electric-type moves. Monferno may prove to be too powerful, avoid it. * Gym #5 - Crasher Wake (Pastoria City, Water-type): Gyarados falls to your Electric-type attacks, but Quagsire is immune to them. Destroy the former, avoid the latter. Floatzel is dangerous. It can hit harder than it should with Brine and Crunch, and if your Thunder misses once, you're in a world of pain. A Pokémon with higher stats is preferred to take Floatzel down, but it's possible to do with Pachirisu. * Cyrus (Celestic Town): Try to avoid Sneasel, as its Ice Punch might hit harder than you want it to. Fry Golbat and Murkrow for the victory. * Rival (Canalave City): Staraptor boasts both the powerful Take Down and Double Team. Discharge, Thunderbolt and Thunder deal with it...if you manage to hit it, that is. Staraptor is risky for the first time. Torterra and Roserade are big nopes for obvious reasons. Floatzel doesn't have threatening moves, and can be taken down quite easily. Rapidash's stats might prove to be too high. Try to avoid it. Empoleon can hit with BubbleBeam, but your Electric-type attacks hit harder. Take it out. Infernape is way too powerful, don't even think about battling it. * Gym #6 - Byron (Canalave City, Steel-type): Magneton knows Tri Attack, and therefore should be avoided at all costs. Steelix is partly a Ground-type, and so should really be avoided as well. Even Dig won't save you against Bastiodon, as it boasts Metal Burst. Let Pachirisu sit this battle out. * Saturn (Lake Valor): Golbat falls to Electric-type attacks. Just watch out for Supersonic and Toxic. Bronzor is possible, thanks to Super Fang and Thunder/Discharge/Thunderbolt. Toxicroak's stats are just too high. Avoid it. * Mars (Lake Verity): Golbat falls to Electric-type attacks. Just watch out for Supersonic and Toxic. Bronzor is possible, thanks to Super Fang and Thunder/Discharge/Thunderbolt. Purugly's stats are just too high. Avoid it. * Gym #7 - Candice (Snowpoint City, Ice-type): Please don't. Please just don't. Sneasel might be a possible matchup, but that's literally it. Abomasnow, Piloswine and Froslass will prove to be too much for Pachirisu. * Cyrus (Galactic HQ): Sneasel is just too risky, don't battle it. Crobat might look intimidating, but all it can do to Pachirisu is Confuse Ray and Poison Fang. Destroy it with any of your Electric-type attacks. Honchkrow has Faint Attack off a fairly high Attack stat. A Pachirisu of full health is able to take it out, but if it isn't, let a Rock-type take Honchkrow. * Saturn (Galactic HQ): Literally the same as the previous Saturn battle. Golbat falls to Electric-type attacks. Just watch out for Confuse Ray and Poison Fang's badly poisoning. Bronzor is possible, thanks to Super Fang and Thunder/Discharge/Thunderbolt. Toxicroak's stats are just too high. Avoid it. * Mars and Jupiter (Spear Pillar, tag battle with rival): Pachirisu can try battling the Bronzor and/or Golbat, but when its HP drops to below half, either switch or heal. Light Screen and Discharge are great moves for this battle. Try to take out Jupiter's Pokémon first, as they have the more powerful attacking moves. As soon as either Skuntank or Purugly switches in, get out of there. They're out of Pachirisu's league. * Cyrus (Distortion World): Houndoom can use both Dark Pulse and Flamethrower off a fairly high Special Attack. Avoid it. Pachirisu does severe damage to Honchkrow with its Electric-type attacks, but Honchkrow can strike back with Night Slash, a move that has a high chance of critting. Risky. Gyarados might seem easy, but packs Earthquake. Don't use Thunder, and only battle it if you're sure that Thunderbolt or Discharge would OHKO, or if your Pachirisu has learned how to use Magnet Rise. Otherwise, it's over for your Electric-type. Crobat knows Cross Poison, but Pachirisu's attacks hit Crobat harder, so that's an easy matchup too. Don't bother on Weavile, it's way too strong. * Giratina (Distortion World): Please don't. Pachirisu's Super Fang doesn't affect Giratina, and its Electric-type moves won't do much either. Don't even consider battling Giratina with Pachirisu. * Gym #8 - Volkner (Sunyshore City, Electric-type): Jolteon is easily manageable, as Quick Attack and Charge Beam are its best bets to hit Pachirisu. Super Fang and Dig deal with it. Raichu has Focus Blast, which can hit hard, but shouldn't be a problem if Pachirisu can use Light Screen. Super Fang and Dig should do the trick again. Both Luxray and Electivire have powerful physical attacks. Avoid them both. * Rival (Pokémon League): Staraptor doesn't know any Normal-type moves anymore, nor Double Team. Close Combat is its way to battle Pachirisu. Any Electric-type attack disposes of it. Be wary of U-turn, as Staraptor may switch for a Pokémon Pachirisu doesn't like at all. Floatzel and Empoleon are both easily manageable. Any Electric-type attack, again. All the other Pokémon should be avoided. Torterra and Roserade for obvious reasons. Rapidash knows Fire Blast, Infernape Focus Blast and Flamethrower, Heracross Close Combat, and Snorlax Earthquake. * Elite Four Aaron (Pokémon League, Bug-type): Both Yanmega and Vespiquen get dealt with by Pachirisu's Electric-type attacks. Heracross, Scizor and Drapion know powerful physical moves, and can't be hit super effectively by Pachirisu. Don't battle them. * Elite Four Bertha (Pokémon League, Ground-type): ...Does this need an explanation? Pachirisu can't do anything. * Elite Four Flint (Pokémon League, Fire-type): No. Just no. All of Flint's Pokémon know powerful Fire-type attacks, and Pachirisu can't really hit back, except with Dig or Super Fang. Avoid this battle. * Elite Four Lucian (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): All of Lucian's Pokémon know moves to hurt Pachirisu quite badly, and it can't strike back hard. Avoid as much as possible. You could put up a Light Screen, but immediately switch out then. * Champion Cynthia (Pokémon League): Super Fang doesn't affect Spiritomb, and the Ghost/Dark-type can hit back with powerful special attacks. Milotic knows Mirror Coat and Surf, and can hit hard with the latter. Garchomp is immune to Electric-type attacks. Roserade shrugs off Pachirisu's blows, and can use Sludge Bomb and Energy Ball. Lucario's Aura Sphere hits a lot harder than you want it to. The only good matchup is against Togekiss, which will go down to Electric-type attacks. * Post-Game: Pachirisu keeps going. Its stats are too low to be of real usage, but can still find usage as a supportive 'mon. Not the most viable option anymore, but possible. }} Moves A wild Pachirisu of level 7 will know the moves Growl, Bide and Quick Attack, none of which are really useful. At level 9 comes Charm, which is basically a powered-up Growl, but still not very useful in most cases. Spark, which is learned at level 13, is the first real useful move it gets at that point. At level 17 comes Endure, which is yet again not really what you're looking for. Level 21 brings Swift, which might be a good alternative to Quick Attack. It's still not very powerful, though. Sweet Kiss will be learned at level 25. It's a good supportive move, but doesn't add anything to Pachirisu's offensive coverage. At level 29 comes Discharge, which is finally a truly good move. Pachirisu keeps at it, learning Super Fang at level 33, also a really useful move. Last Resort is the last move in its learnset, and will be learned at level 37. Sadly, it isn't worth a moveslot. The first of the useful TMs is Grass Knot, which is received from Gardenia. Though, it might not be really suitable. Shock Wave comes at Route 215, but shouldn't really be taught, as Veilstone City is close at that point. In the Veilstone Department Store, U-turn, Light Screen and Thunder can be bought. U-turn isn't powerful, but can find usage, especially in Nuzlockes in Set mode. Light Screen is an useful supportive move. Thunder is the most powerful move that Pachirisu can learn, but it's inaccurate. To work around the accuracy, you could get Rain Dance, which can be found on Route 223. In Diamond and Pearl only, you can also get TM Rain Dance on Route 212, trading it for Shards. These are unlimited. In the Veilstone Game Corner, you can get Thunderbolt, a more accurate alternative to Thunder. It can also be found behind Valley Windworks once you get Surf. Dig can be found in the Ruin Maniac's Cave. It's not a bad move for Pachirisu, as most Pokémon would rather learn Earthquake, which Pachirisu can't. Charge Beam is obtained from Volkner, but mostly outclassed by the other Electric-type moves you could have at this point. In the postgame, Thunder Wave can be obtained. In Platinum only, Pachirisu can learn ThunderPunch from the tutor on Route 212. In Snowpoint City, the tutor can teach Magnet Rise. In the postgame, there's another tutor that can teach both Seed Bomb and Gunk Shot to Pachirisu. Recommended moveset: Super Fang, Thunder / Discharge / Thunderbolt, Light Screen, Dig / Discharge / Thunderbolt / Thunder / ThunderPunch / Magnet Rise (the latter two only in Platinum) Other Pachirisu's stats * Which Nature do I want? Natures aren't all too important to Pachirisu. However, Natures that boost Speed, Special Defense or Special Attack are the best. Preferably, they lower Attack as well. Timid, Calm and Modest are the best ones. * Which Ability do I want? Run Away is nearly useless, so Pickup will be what you want. * How good is Pachirisu in a Nuzlocke? Not too great, to be honest. But, especially in Diamond and Pearl, there aren't many Electric-type alternatives, so it's possible that you just need to work with what you get. Pachirisu is bulky enough to take some hits, though, and is also able to dish out hits thanks to Super Fang. * Weaknesses: Ground * Resistances: Steel, Electric, Flying * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Grass, Fire, Water, Bug, Fighting, Psychic, Rock, Poison, Dark, Ghost, Ice, Dragon Category:Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses